


The Graceful Heavens May Fall

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Community: spnkink_meme, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Castiel/Dean, ballgag, fingering I'd really love to see a scene with Cas moaning around a ball gag as Dean fingers him. Make it messy! No noncon/dubcon but other than that, go wild!





	The Graceful Heavens May Fall

On a chilly-cold day there is no reason for them to leave the warmth of the bed. His naked body splayed across the mattress, sheets tossed to the floor to bare his beautiful body to the eyes of his lover. Fingertips tip-toeing over nude flesh, tease up and down his inner thigh, muscles twitching at the caress. Cas moans around the ballgag stuffed into his mouth as those fingers tease over his rim, circling the twitching pucker. They leave his body for a second, and he whimpers and writhes on the bed, wanting them deep inside him. 

His wish is granted. Two fingers return, well lubed and sloppy wet, slowly push inside him. They twist and screw, touch his pleasure spot with a teasing brush, and his leaking cock copiously blurts out a droplet of whiteness onto his belly. Pumping in and out, the fingers rut over his prostate and spread his pretty hole, and he clenches and flutters around Dean’s finger. A third finger joins and fucks him open wider, all three sinking in a little deeper, rubbing around inside and brushing his silk inner walls. 

Cas bucks from the intense pleasure, fingers gripping in his hair and pulling slightly as he groans into the ballgag and his thighs trembles. Breathing in sync—exhale, inhale—Dean kisses his way down Casteil’s body as his fingers fuck in and out. He nips his tummy, baby soft and adorably soft, slides down to his stocky cock laying fat and thick against his belly. He licks up and down, suckles the cockhead, the flesh twitching under the wet warmth of his tongue. 

Dean hits that spot inside Castiel again, and another spurt of pre-cum blurted out of his cock. Dean chases after it, taking the cockhead into his mouth and sucking as his fingers fuck faster. Teeth clenching on the ballgag, lips pink and slick with drooling saliva, and Castiel gasps and clenching his eyes shut against the gloriously heat throbbing through him. Wet warmth surrounds his manhood as his Dean sucks him and his hole quivers around those talented fingers as Dean teasing his slit with a wiggle of wet tongue. Dean enveloped Castiel's cock in the warm, wet heat of his mouth and bobs up and down, sucks and slurps, sloppy slick fingers driving quickly within the heat of his lover's body. 

Castiel whimpers into the gag as his balls clench, the pleasure roaring to life with every suckle of Dean's mouth and twist of his fingers. He is not going to last long, his balls are heavy, he is going to cream any second, and it seems like that is Dean’s plan, if his wicked mouth is anything to go by. Dean brings him off, and Castiel's entire body goes taut and arches off the bed, a whining moan vibrating from his chest as he comes. 

It’s a cold winter day and they are together and lost in love and lust, and Dean is looking forward to seeing how many times he can make his angel come. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/89743.html?thread=35380111#t35380111)


End file.
